Shurelya's Reverie
Cost Analysis * 250 health = 660g * 10 health regeneration = 360g * 10 mana regeneration = 600g * 10% cooldown reduction = 322g ** Total Gold Value = 1942g * The active must have at least a value of for to be gold efficient. Strategy * can be effective for its unique active. Most supports/tanks can get to a fight quicker or aid allies in escaping. ** Can be used to initiate a team fight as it allows quick positioning for the initiator and teammates. * This item is a great mid-late game addition, especially since it is one of four items built from a , giving you a gold per 10 item early game and some survivability late. * The active does work on pets and minions. Season 4 Changes * Recipe changed to: + + 970g = 1850g ** Old recipe: + + 550g = 2100g * Health removed. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Now grants 2 gold generation. * Limited to 1 Gold Income item. }} Trivia * , , , , , and are part of a sextet of "sister items" that share similar features, specifically having an active ability and a gold-generating item in their recipe. * This item is named after Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games Inc. * This item provides the second highest movement speed buff from an item when activated 10% less than . * The decision to give this item a movement speed boost is due to an inside joke at Riot. Shurelia has a very high voice therefore the co-workers joked that it was only so high due to the and that Shurelia moved so quickly. Patch History remade into . * New Recipe: + + = . ** Old recipe: + + = }. * Health removed. * Cooldown reduction increased to +20% from +10%. * Mana regeneration increased from +10 to +15. * Added +2 gold per 10 seconds. * added. * added. ;V3.02 * Cooldown reduction is no longer UNIQUE. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 2100 from 2200. * Health reduced to 250 from 330. * Health regen reduced to 10 from 30. * Mana regen reduced to 10 from 15. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.122 * will now grant assists if using the active helps get a kill. ;V1.0.0.107 * Movement speed duration increased to 3 from 2 seconds * Health regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 30 from 25 * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 15 from 12 ;V1.0.0.103 * Increased recipe cost to 550 gold from 500 gold, total price remains 2200 gold. ;V1.0.0.101 * Added * ** Recipe: + + 500 gold = 2200 gold. ** +330 health. ** +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ** +12 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** Unique passive: +15% cooldown reduction ** Unique active: Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown)}} References cs:Shurelya's Reverie de:Shurelyas Träumerei fr:Songe de Shurelya pl:Marzenie Shurelyi zh:Shurelya's Reverie